


Last Call

by Makergirlie



Category: Chipspeech
Genre: @god: Smite me down, Go rob the tissue factory, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Nonbinary Character, Other, execution warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makergirlie/pseuds/Makergirlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee Klatt was in the wrong place at the wrong time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Call

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to the Chipchat, as well as the Dee and Vosim official blogs.

       Dee Klatt was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Despite doing everything they could to avoid the law checkpoints, an android was bound to cause suspicion in town. 

"Hello there, sir.", a voice said. "I was wondering if you knew anything about the explosion of Mozer Labs over the weekend?"

Dee turned around, and saw a police officer staring at them with a stern look. They became worried, as when they were younger, they had been accused of an awful crime.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anything.", They replied.

The officer turned away, only to realize she had another question for the person.

"You look awfully familiar. I hate to say it, but with the way you act and speak, along with the fact that there are only nine androids known in this town, I have reason to believe that you are Dee Klatt, the wanted fugitive. I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

* * *

      Vosim's phone began to ring. He looked to check who it was. Even though it was a number he didn't recognize, he picked up, figuring Dee had forgotten their phone.

"Hello?", he said upon answering.

As expected, the caller was Dee.

"Vosim, I need you to do me a favor.", they replied.   


"What it it?", he asked, worridly.

"I need you to come to the park at 4:00. Can you do that for me?", Dee pleaded.

"Of course!", Vosim replied. The line went dead before he could say "I love you.".

* * *

At exactly 4:00 pm, Dee Klatt was lead onto a stage before being pushed to their knees.

"After many long years", the Director of Executions said, leaning into a microphone, "we have caught the wanted criminal, Dee Klatt. The actions of their crimes dictate that a public execution is necessary." The crowd that had gathered began to cheer. As the firing squad raised their weapons, a voice cried out from within the crowd.

"Stop!"

It was Vosim.

"That's not Dee Klatt!", he cried. "I am!"

The crowd gasped as Dee Klatt was stood up and led over to the front of the Director's podium, next to Vosim.

The elderly man leaned in and asked the pair, "Which one of you is the real Dee Klatt?"

They both responded, "I am."

This made the Director angry. He tried again.

"Which one of you is the real Dee Klatt? Keep in mind that if you pull that stunt again, we will be forced to kill both of you!"

Dee and Vosim grabbed each other's hands, before responding the same as last time. The crowd cheered as the firing squad shot the pair, fatally wounding them. In their last moments, Dee squeezed Vosim's hand, and whispered three words.

"I love you."

"I love you too", Vosim replied.

Then, everything went to black for the two of them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I hope you enjoyed this story! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Have a nice day!


End file.
